Someone Like You
by TinyTinka
Summary: 7 years passed since Sasuke left Konoha. Everything changed. What if he has finally a reason to get back? What if an old enemy isn't that bad anymore? What if, if new shadows come along? And what if there's one girl to change everything? Sasuke
1. Somewhere Nowhere

**A/N: **First let me say….English isn't my mother tongue and I hope you don't judge me for my mistakes.

Second…don't take me serious. This story is kinda weird….well especially Orochimaru. I guess it will be very confusing at the beginning but I promise I will explain everything.

So last bust not least: I'm a real SasuSaku Fan, but this story is about one of my own characters….I hope you'll like her

So please leave me some comments and enjo reading (or not….)

_**Someone Like You**_

_**Chapter 1: Somewhere Nowhere **_

„You are so clumsy…"; the dark-haired boy rolled his eyes. He looked at the girl who sat in front of him.

"Clumsiness sounds like a crime, if you say it!" she snapped.

"Well, no. It's just…your nature."

She stood up and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah…maybe you're right…but…" she grinded.

He raised an eyebrow. "But, what?"

"You like it!" she said amused.

He rolled his eyes again. "If you think…"

He looked around. "Let's go…we wasted enough time, because of you're clumsiness!"

"How unfair! I just…stumbled over that….stupid stone…!

He ignored her and walked on.

She groaned annoyed. Her long black hair blew in the wind.

"Uhmm….Sasuke…" she looked at him with puppy eyes.

"What?" he asked much more annoyed than before.

"Let's have a small break!"

He crossed his arms. "Kiyo….ya know we've to finish this mission! We've no time for a break…"

"Oh c'mon! We're walking through this forest….for five days now! I miss the civilization!"

He tried to say something but she continued. "AND…we've no plan where we are!"

"Tss…we're not…lost!"

She laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, sure. We're not."

As much as he hated it, but she was right. He really didn't know where they were at the moment. There were lost. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Trees…trees….and more trees.

"Maybe it'll be better if we're searching for a village."

She smiled triumphantly. "That's what I said!"

He shook his head. He knew her now for almost six years and she was still…weird. But in a pretty good way. He enjoyed her company. He would never concede that, but he liked her. She was simply….special. He never met someone like her before. Sure, he knew many different people, but no-one was like her.

She was beautiful. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes. She was a strong fighter, a great ninja…but, well, that clumsiness…he smiled briefly, yeah….that was just her nature.

He walked forward. She was still beefing. She always did when they had a mission. She hated it to walk and walk and walk. She was a little bit lazy sometimes. And he? Well, he knew he wasn't the best company. He didn't talk much. He had never. When he was younger he left it to his team mates to talk. And after he left his hometown, seven years ago, he became almost quieter than before.

Than she came….well she opened him a little.

He looked at her. She stumbled again. He couldn't help but smiled a little.

"What's so funny?" she snapped.

He turned away. "Nothing.", he said bluntly.

"Hey…give me your backpack." he said suddenly.

She looked confused. "Why?"

"Just give it to me!"

"Fine.", she said a little bit mad.

He opened it and begun to rummage around.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm searching for a map!" he said finally.

"A map?" she asked more confused.

"Yeah. You know…that's something you could look at to know where you are and…"

"Haha….funny, Sasuke, very funny." she rolled her eyes.

"Don't ya think I knew if I had a map?"

"Yeah. But maybe Orochimaru put one into your backpack. I mean he knew we don't know the area here."

"Mmh…that may be."

He finally grabbed something.

"Hey, look! A piece of paper!"

Her eyes were shinning. _Oh…please…finally a way out off this…place…_she thought.

Sasuke unfolded the paper. His eyes got wide. _That's…a…bad…joke…._

"So? What does it say? It's a map?" she asked hopefully.

Sasuke said nothing. He handled the paper to her.

She looked at the paper. _A letter?_

She began to read it.

_Dear Sasuke and Kiyoko!_

_I hope you will finish the mission soon. Otogakure will be sooo empty without you._

_I really don't know what to do with all my free time. Sure I could knit Kabuto a new cuddly blanket (Sasuke I really hope you're sorry, I mean you burned his beloved old blanket!), but it's not the same without you two._

_Oh dear! Time flies. I've to prepare the dinner now. Look deep into your backpack. I baked you some cookies. As some kind of marching rations. _

_Hope to see you soon back home_

_Toddles, your Orochimaru_

Kiyoko couldn't believe it. This was so weird. The great emperor of Otogakure….wrote them a sugar sweet letter….and baked them cookies.

Sasuke turned around. He walked past her.

"What are you doing?"

"What I am doing? I go back to Otogakure!" he said angry.

"Why?" She didn't know why she asked. She knew the answer. It was always the same. On every mission.

"I go back and KILL HIM!"

"Ui…not that again... Please, Sasuke don't do this…" she said monotone.

"This…." he portended on the piece of paper, "He's absolutely crazy!" he yelled.

"Mmh…. You're liking the cruel and merciless Orochimaru more?"

"I….yeah…" he said a little bit huffy.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well…" he was a little bit confused now.

"Kinda…I mean he wasn't a pansy like this new Orochimaru!"

"Mmh… I think the new Orochimaru is….well….cute!"

"CUTE!" he screamed terrified. "He's annoying!"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Whatever. We should really search for a village, now. I'd like to finish that mission soon. I mean…maybe Orochimaru will cry if we're not home soon." the last words were very, very sarcastically.

Kiyoko smiled. She knew Sasuke wasn't so mean like he always tried to be. Life was just…not easy for him.

When she first met him he was broken. His eyes were fulfilled with pain. And hate. She never saw so much hate before.

She couldn't believe that this Sasuke Uchiha she met years ago was the same Sasuke Uchiha she was on many missions with.

He changed so much during the last years. And…she smiled, he didn't know it by himself.

**Chapter 1 - End**


	2. Year 1: Welcome to Otogakure!

So this chapter two...it took me a while (very busy at the moment ), this is the first flashback chapter now, like I said it I will explain everything So I hope you enjoy that 

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Year 1: Welcome to Otogakure!**_

_She couldn't move. He stood so close behind her that she almost felt his breath. "Sakura…" he whispered suddenly, "Thank you."_

_She wanted to respond, but the right words seemed to be far away. And suddenly there was nothing. Everything went black. She felt herself falling down into a deep black hole. And she couldn't stop. She was too weak. _

_He pulled her on his arms and laid her down on a small seat. He knew it wasn't right to do something like that to her, but it was the best. For her…and for himself. _

_He watched her a few seconds, not sure about his feelings at the moment._

_He won't get weak, wouldn't he? No. Not now. Not because of her words. Not because of her tears. _

"_Thank you." he whispered again. Than he turned around. He slowly walked down the streets. _

_A few more minutes and he would've left his hometown forever. _

_His face was emotionless like it always was. He had to make a choice and, well, he made his choice. _

_He decided against his teammates, against his friends. He chose the other way. The painful way. He chose his revenge. _

_He passed the gates of Konohagakure. He didn't look back. _

_This was past now. All the memories had to slip away by this moment. _

_He looked forward his future. He smirked. What future, actually? He knew he sold his soul to that damned snake. He knew that the day will come he has to pay with his life. But what life? If he would ever be able to kill Itachi there would be nothing left. So…what life? He stopped living the day Itachi killed their parents, so the heck with it!_

_He suddenly stood still. There was another Chakra presence. "Come out Kabuto, you little crawler. I actually know you're here." he said coldly._

_Kabuto giggled lightly. "So…I guess you'll join us, Uchiha Sasuke-san?"_

_Sasuke didn't look at him. He just walked on. Kabuto was too unworthy for an Uchiha. _

_The grey-haired ninja giggled again. "I see. Orochimaru-sama won, huh?"_

_Sasuke didn't attach value. Kabuto smiled triumphantly. No answer was already an answer. _

_Sasuke and Kabuto walked forward Otogakure. They didn't spoke. Kabuto tried to start a conversation. Totally useless. Sasuke treated him like he didn't know that he existed. _

_Sakura woke up early. She looked around. __**My head…**__she thought. __**Wait. Wait a moment…where am I?**__ She looked around. __**Oh…no. Sasuke-kun! I first thought it was a nightmare!**_

_Deep inside she knew it wasn't. But…what to do? __**Naruto...I need to find Naruto!**_

_She jumped on her feed and forgot totally about her headache. Sasuke was pretty much more important now._

"_Narutooooo!" she screamed as she reached his house._

_The blonde guy jumped out of his window. "Sakura-chan?" he asked sleepy. "What are you doing here? It's…too early.", he let out a little moan. Suddenly he realized her tears. She jumped…no she felt into his arms. "Sa…kura-chan…what", he didn't know what to say. For the first time in his entire life Uzumaki Naruto was speechless. _

_He sat down. The crying Sakura in his arms. He slowly touched her head. "It's okay…", he whispered. _

"_No…nothing is okay…he…he…is gone…", she said between her tears._

"_Who is gone?", Naruto suddenly felt a very, very bad feeling in his stomach. _

"_Sa…Sa…Sasu…ke…-kun…", she stammered. _

_Naruto froze. __**Gone?**__** What does she mean with…gone?**_

"_Sakura-chan…what do you mean by that?" he asked abnormal calm for him. _

_She looked deep into his eyes. He could almost feel all the pain beneath them. _

"_He…he…" she took a deep breath, "He left to join Orochimaru!" she finally said._

_Naruto just looked at her. That couldn't be the truth. She had to be mistaken. "No. He…couldn't do something like that!" he smiled at Sakura. "Maybe you…just had a bad dream, Sakura-chan! Sasuke is…well cold and so on sometimes, but he would never leave to join Konoha's worst enemy!" _

"_No…it's the truth!"_

_Naruto stood up, still a big smile on his face. He just couldn't…no he just didn't want to believe it._

"_Sakura-chan, I know Sasuke. He would never ever do something like that!" Naruto's voice got louder. He won't yell at her, but somehow he got angry._

"_Naruto…just face it…he's gone…"_

"_NO!" he screamed out. Sakura stood up. She softly touched his hand. "He said he need's Orochimaru to get his revenge on Itachi." she explained. _

_Naruto pulled her away. "NO! DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"_

"_Naruto…" she whispered. _

_Naruto felt tears ran through his eyes. "That…can't be…real…"_

_Naruto never felt so helpless in his life before. What should he do? After a long discussion with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi it was up to Nara Shikamaru to create a team to a "Bring – Sasuke – Home – Mission"._

_The mission were joined by Naruto, of course, Akimichi Choji, Shikamaru's teammate and best friend, Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan and Inuzuka Kiba, followed by his dog Akamaru._

_Sakura stayed home, together with Rock Lee who was still in surgery. _

"_I promise, I'll bring him back, Sakura-chan.", Naruto said before he left her behind._

_Sakura shot him a last small smile. Yes, she believed he will._

_Sasuke didn't know that Naruto and the other Konoha nins were searching for him. Well, he wasn't interested if someone were searching for him. The only thing he was interested in was his revenge. _

"_We have to hurry Sasuke-san. Orochimaru is awaiting you.", Kabuto said with a strange undertone. _

_**He knew I would come?"**__, Sasuke thought. __**Am I so obviously? **_

_He walked a little bit slower. His thoughts were at Sakura. __**She really loves me…**__he smiled a little, __**Poor thing. I am not able to be loved…or to love someone back.**_

"_So thoughtful, huh? Are you regretting your choice so soon?"_

_Sasuke gave Kabuto an icy glance. "If you'd like to live a little longer, stop talking."_

_Kabuto swallowed. He knew Sasuke didn't joke. And someone he respected him. Not because of Orochimaru's curse seal, no, there was something with that guy that frightened him._

_Naruto's…pardon…Shikamaru's team risked a lot for the clueless Sasuke. The Oto-Quartett ran them very hard. Everyone was in a fight with one of the Oto nins after a while. Rock Lee joined them soon after followed by the sand siblings, Temari, Gaara and Kankurou. _

_Naruto followed Sasuke. When he finally reached him, Sasuke showed him the coldest side he had. Naruto didn't understand anything. He was his friend…his best friend, after all. _

_They begun a hardly fight in which Sasuke almost killed Naruto. The fight was broken by Kakashi's dog Pakkun. _

_Sasuke disappeared and Shikamaru's team was taken home. The mission failed._

_**Some time later…**_

_Naruto laid in the hospital. He heard Sakura's voice from outside. He was nervous. And scared. How could he ever look into her eyes again? He broke his promise. He didn't bring him back._

_**Why…Sasuke?**__He asked himself that question ever and ever again. And although he knew his reasons to leave, he couldn't understand them. _

_Suddenly the door opened. The pink-haired kunoichi walked in. Very slowly. _

"_Hey…", she said sadly. _

"_Hey…", he responded._

_Then there were nothing. Just silence. They looked at each other. No-one knows what to say._

"_I…", they both started. _

_Naruto wasn't a kind of gentleman, or else, he didn't know it better, so he started to speak first._

"_I'm really sorry, Sakura-chan. I…I broke my promise. I couldn't bring him back. Could you every forgive me?"_

_Sakura gave him a small smile. "Naruto…you did so much for me. How did I deserve a friend like you?"_

_He was confused now. __**She isn't angry with me?**_

"_Sakura-chan, I don't understand…"_

"_Naruto, you…and all the others…Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun…Neji-san…Lee-kun…even the team from Suna…you all did so much…I know it wasn't only for me…but it means a lot to me. And…", she fought against her tears, "And…I never wanted this to happen. I didn't want you to get hurt…I'm so sorry…I…I…just…I miss him so much…"_

_**Sakura-chan….**__Naruto put a smile on his face. He always smiled. He always felt like smiling…felt like being happy, but now…for the first time he didn't feels like he wanted to smile, but he needed to be happy. For her. He needed to be strong for both of them._

"_Well, the next time, the mission will not fail!"_

_Sakura's eyes got wide. "What?"_

"_I promised you to bring him back, and so I will!"_

"_Naruto…"_

_They didn't know that someone was listening to their conversation. "What do you think?", the elder ninja asked. "Should we send them on another useless and dangerous mission?"_

_The blonde woman crossed her arms. "I don't know Jiraiya. I really don't know."_

_Her eyes searched for Kakashi's. "What do you think? I mean you were their mentor."_

_Kakashi looked seriously at Naruto and Sakura. "I think it would be better…if they stop trying it."_

"_You really think so?", Jiraiya asked a bit confused. "I mean, that Uchiha guy was your charge, too."_

"_That's true, but I think…I…"_

_Tsunade smirked, "You don't wanna loose the other two, too."_

_Kakashi didn't respond, but it was true._

_It wasn't fair to sacrifice one of them to save the other two, but…"I think it's the right choice.", Jiraiya said suddenly. "I mean, the Uchiha guy chose that way. No-one forced him."_

"_Jiraiya is right. I can't believe I'm really saying it, but he is right!", Tsunade's eyes searched for Kakashi's. Or for the one eye she could really see. _

"_We can't make him come back, if he doesn't want to."_

_With that the 5__th__ Hokage left the two men alone. _

_Jiraiya punched Kakashi lightly on his shoulder. "I talk to Naruto, don't worry."_

_With these words, he left him too._

_Kakashi looked again at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto made some jokes to cheer Sakura a little bit up._

_**They're just kids…they don't deserve something like that.**_

_He remembered when he started to train them. His team, team 7 were really specially. Three totally different teens together in the same team. A strange group. But he learned to respect them. He was proud of them. He enjoyed their company. Yes, he learned to love these kids or kinda something like that. The sweet and sometimes irascible Sakura, the cheeky and clumsy Naruto and…the cold and strong Sasuke. _

_And now? The team…his team was falling apart. __**Why didn't I see it coming? Why couldn't I help him?**_

_He couldn't help but blamed himself a lot for everything that happened. _

_Sakura giggled a bit. Kakashi's lips formed a small smile. __**They deserved something better…all three.**_

_Sasuke looked around. The area was very dark by now. He could feel the darkness around him. _

_Otogakure wasn't far away anymore. He gave Kabuto a short look. He seemed to get more excited with every step they went forward his hometown. Forward Orochimaru._

_He wasn't nervous or something likes this. He wasn't doubtful. When he decided to join Orochimaru he thought he would have more doubts at the beginning, but somehow…after his fight with Naruto, he was more determined than ever before!_

_**Thanks…dobe.**_

"_Orochimaru-sama will be very happy to see you Sasuke-san."_

_He ignored Kabuto further on. __**Someone like Orochimaru knows feelings like happiness…pah.**_

_It was hard for Sasuke to see anything. The area got more misty every second. _

_And what he could see, wasn't very exciting. The landscape was a bit hilly. The grass, if you could even call it grass, was almost black. No flowers. Just a few small rocks and puny trees. _

_Behind them was the forest. He couldn't barely see the big trees if he looked behind. But he knew it wasn't so far away. _

_A few crows were over their heads. It just seemed like a scene from some useless horror movie. His eyes searched for the sky. He couldn't really see anything. __**Stupid mist,**__ he thought._

"_You're wondering about the mist?", Kabuto asked._

_Sasuke looked away. "A bit.", he said quickly._

_Kabuto grinded. "Orochimaru-sama did this."_

"_He did what?", Sasuke didn't want him to show, but this caught finally his attention._

"_He did the mist. It's well…a special jutsu."_

"_A jutsu?"_

"_Yeah. I don't know the name, but it's kinda special."_

_**Nice jutsu…maybe he'll teaching me that.**_

"_He created it to keep enemies away. If you don't know were to go, you will walk into dangerous traps. So from now on, walk exactly behind me."_

_Sasuke didn't want to do anything Kabuto told him, but he was pretty sure he couldn't get hurt now. And he knew that must be horrible traps. Orochimaru was a merciless monster. So he walked after Kabuto. Step by step. _

"_Good boy.", Kabuto smiled. Sasuke gave him an evil glance. Than it turned to an evil smile. __**Maybe I could train my powers on him, someday…"**_

_Suddenly Kabuto stood still. "Look, there are the gates of Otogakure. We're home!"_

_Sasuke barley noticed the gates. __**Home…what a useless description. **_

_As they entered the gates, the mist was suddenly disappearing. _

_Sasuke looked around. Otogakure really fits Orochimaru's personality._

_It was a cold, dark and mean place. _

_It had nothing common with Konohagakure. The streets were black and dirty. The houses nearly broken and scroungy. _

_He wondered that there were even a few houses. _

_Everything was grey. It was like the colors self escaped from Orochimaru. _

_Some people were staring at them. Mostly warriors, he thought. They looked all like zombies. White skin, glassily eyes with deep, black edgings. Some of them had a nice dose of chakra, he could feel that, even they looked life half-dead wimps. They were whispering about something. He couldn't understand them. Well, he didn't care. It was obviously that they were talking about him. Orochimaru's new "toy"._

_His hands were in his pocket. He didn't want to show more interest in his new abode than necessary. _

_Kabuto walked through the streets like the big hero in person._

_He looked down at the people and smiled snooty. Sasuke rolled his eyes.__**What a jerk.**_

_After a while they came to a really big…Sasuke wasn't sure if he could call it house. It was more like a palace or something like this. _

_It was, like the rest of Oto, colored in black and grey. In the entrance hall were standing a few old samurai armaments and on well were hanging some ninja weapons. _

_**Huh? I never thought the big Orochimaru would be so cheesy.**_

_Kabuto took a deep breath. "It's so good to be home."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes…again. "And where's your big boss?", he asked annoyed._

"_I'm here!", Orochimaru's voice fulfilled the hall with a bitter tone._

_Sasuke looked at him. Not really impressed. _

"_Kabuto…", Orochimaru hissed, very snake-a-like, "I'll see you brought something for me!"_

_Kabuto knelt down in front of him. "Sure, Orochimaru-sama. I guess the mission was a big success."_

_Orochimaru smiled evilly. "Fine, Kabuto. Leave us alone now."_

_Kabuto raised an eyebrow. He wasn't very happy about this. Sure, he would never say anything against his great master, but he was a little big…well, huffy now. He brought him Sasuke and than he just should leave? Without a thankful comment or something else._

"_Sure, Orochimaru-sama."_

_He glanced at Sasuke. A bit of jealousy in his eyes. _

_Orochimaru circled around the young Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes inhered at him. "I knew it.", Orochimaru hissed. "I knew you would come, soon or later."_

"_Well, well. The almighty Orochimaru is a psychic, too?", Sasuke didn't show any sign of respect of even fear._

"_You couldn't resist the power. I knew you would come, you need my power.", Orochimaru smiled sneaky. _

"_Well, you need me too, old snake.", Sasuke said also smiling. "You need me to stay alive."_

"_Smart guy.", he walked towards at him, "You must really hate your brother, to give me your precious life, just to defeat him.", he said amused._

"_Let me decide what is precious to me and what not."_

_They stood in front of one another. Eye to eye. No-one looked away. _

_Sasuke didn't know how long they were standing like this, 'til Orochimaru turned around._

"_That hate…", he said, "That's why you are perfect."_

_Sasuke glanced coldly at him. "Hate?"_

"_Your eyes are reflecting so much hate. I never saw before. Not even in my own eyes."_

_Sasuke didn't say anything. Well what should he say? _

"_Kabuto will show you your room. Tomorrow I'll show you what powers are hidden inside of you."_

**Chapter 2 - End**


	3. Year 1:Training Skills and Stubborn Nins

So, hello again "

I just wanted to say that something always goes wrong when I'm trying to save the different sections of the story -.-

so I'm sorry that it's just abig part -.-

Ahh and I'm really sorry for the bad training part...I need to practice my English writing for fight scenes...mmh...I hope you enjoy reading 

_**Chapter 3 – Year 1: Training Skills And Stubborn Ninjas**_

_He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around. It was like a dream. A real bad dream. He stood up. The room was dark…what else, not really big and was faraway from his comfortable bedroom at Konoha. There was just a small, uncomfortable bed, an old, rickety chair and an almost broken table._

_He looked outside his small window. He had a view of the forest. Somehow he couldn't see that stupid mist since he passed the gates of Oto. _

_He still couldn't believe that he was really there. Otogakure. For many ninjas that place was their worst dream. And for him? For Uchiha Sasuke it was a chance. A chance to get finally the power to kill his damned Akatsuki – brother. _

_Today he should start with his training. Orochimaru himself would teach him. _

_He smirked. __**It will be very interesting to see what the old snake really can.**_

_He knew Orochimaru was strong. He fought against him a while ago. And what happened? The old snake won, for sure._

_Sasuke knew he was a good – no a really good ninja, but that was nothing against the power Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannins had. _

_His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock. He turned around. Kabuto, Orochimaru's little helper opened the door._

"_Ah you're awake, Sasuke-san. I hope you slept well."_

_Sasuke looked coldly at him. "Hn", was his only answer. _

"_I think that means yes." Kabuto smiled sanctimoniously. "Well, get dressed."_

"_I am, stupid crawler!" Sasuke didn't hide his abhorrence for Kabuto. He disliked the guy from their first meeting at the Chunin Exams. He always thought that guy is strange and not really trustable. And look, he was right._

_Kabuto giggled stupidly. "I mean your new clothes."_

_He raised his eyebrows. "New clothes?"_

"_Of course, Sasuke-san. You really think you've to wear that old Konoha fashion?"_

_Sasuke gave him a strange look. __**What's coming now? Matching clothes with Orochimaru?**_

_He shuddered at the thought of this horrible association. _

_Kabuto smiled. "Look here!" He threw a bindle against Sasuke._

_He caught it, still afraid of the picture from him in Orochimaru's clothes._

_He opened it slowly. __**Mmh? A simple black training dress?! **_

_Sasuke took an eased breath. __**Thank goodness!**_

"_So?" Kabuto asked, "You like it?"_

"_I can live with it", Sasuke said emotionless._

"_Fine. Than change clothes and came to the entrance hall. I'll first show you the palace and than you get something to eat. We don't want you to break down, because you're hungry."_

_At his last sentence Kabuto laughed a little. Sasuke couldn't help, but glanced evilly at him. How much he hated that guy._

_As Kabuto left, Sasuke looked again at his new outfit. Than his eyes went to the door._

_**First a tour through the palace and than breakfast? What is this here? Hotel Orochimaru?**_

_While Sasuke had to fight with his new won scepticism about Otogakure, the things in Konoha went not easy for Tsunade and Jiraiya. _

"_LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Naruto screamed._

"_Shut up!" Jiraiya punched him rudely at his head. "But Ero-Sennin! I have to find Sasuke!"_

"_Naruto! You're still injured! You have to lie in the hospital!" _

"_But Jiraiya! Sasuke, I have -…"_

"_Naruto! For the last time: SHUT UP!"_

"_Stop screaming! Both of you! " . Tsunade entered the sickbay. "This is a hospital you jerks! Not a theme park!"_

"_But granny! Ero-Sennin here, don't let me go!"_

"_And he is right, stupid kid!" She glanced at Naruto, "And I said it again… ", she whispered to herself, "I said again…that that Jiraiya idiot is right…I need some headache pills later…"_

"_You see, Naruto. She says the same. You've to stay here."_

_Naruto looked huffily at Jiraiya. "How long have I to stay?"_

_Tsunade looked at Naruto's health record. "Let's see…three broken ribs…an injured leg…a broken arm…that will take a while…"_

"_Pah! What a bad medical nin are you, granny?"_

_Tsunade lost slowly but surely her patience. "YOU STUPID BOY! IF YOU'LL EVER CRITICIZE ME AGAIN I SWEAR YOUR OTHER ARM WILL BE BROKEN TOO!!"_

_She bounced out of the room and left a very shocked Naruto and Jiraiya behind._

"_Wow…the old lady is really scary sometimes… ", Naruto swallowed._

"_Aha…"_

_Sasuke walked behind Kabuto. He was bored. Really bored. He was really not interested in the palace or Otogakure in general. He just wanted to start his training. He wanted to get stronger. Wanted his revenge. That was the reason why he left. He wasted enough time._

"_And that's…, "; Kabuto said happily, "Is my favourite room!"_

_He opened a big salon door and they walked in. Sasuke looked around still bored. _

_The room was really big, the biggest he saw yet. The ceiling was really high and the room seemed endlessly long. There were a few black arm chairs and big old carmine. __**How cozy**__, he thought, __**Orochimaru's living room. **_

"_This is Orochimaru-sama's private room. He's always here when he's…well thoughtful."_

"_If that's his private room…why are we here?" Sasuke asked annoyed._

"_Well, sometimes he allowed me to stay here with him and I…"_

"_Yeah. Interesting."_

_**Arrogant Uchiha!**__ Kabuto thought angrily. _

_Sasuke looked over the carmine. Suddenly he froze. __**These…pictures.**_

_Over carmine the whole wall was fulfilled with different pictures and they were all painted with...blood. Sasuke first thought he mistook red color with blood, but no, it was real._

"_What the hell…" he whispered._

"_Oh…" Kabuto giggled, "Surprised? These pictures…" his eyes got an evil glance, Sasuke hadn't noticed before at Kabuto, "These pictures are all painted with blood of Orochimaru-sama's victims."_

"_What?" Sasuke's eyes got wide._

"_You see that picture leftmost? The bloody tree? It's one of his favourites. You know who's blood it is?"_

_Sasuke was a little bit confused. He tried to stay by his typical cold look. Kabuto grinded evilly. "It's the blood of Sarutobi, the 3__rd__ Hokage."_

_Sasuke starred at the picture. He never really cared about the old man, but this gave him collywobbles. __**The old snake is really psychotically.**_

"_Are we ready with this useless tour?"_

"_Yes…" Kabuto said a bit shocked. __**He didn't care? It seems…he's just cold as Orochimaru-sama…**_

"_So…let's have some breakfast."_

_Sasuke followed Kabuto into a big room, of course not big as Orochimaru's holy salon, which seemed to be a kind of dining room. He found it a little bit weird. He was in Oto and had breakfast with Kabuto. Sure, he knew he had to eat, but somehow it was strange. _

_But he had admitted that he was really a bit hungry. He hadn't eaten very much during the last days and with an empty stomach he couldn't really train._

_Kabuto handled him a small dish of rice. He took it, not looking at Kabuto._

"_When you've finished you will meet Orochimaru-sama."_

_**Finally…**_

_Tenten walked down the corridor. She didn't like the hospital very much. All the pain and the injured people. She really hoped her teammates would get well soon._

_When they returned from their mission it was like a nightmare. Tenten almost cried when she saw them. Lee…Neji…these two meant so much to her._

_She finally accomplished the room. Room 324. His room._

_She knocked carefully. _

"_Come in.", a deep voice said._

_She opened the white hospital door and walked in. A smile on her face._

"_How are you?" she asked friendly and sat down on a chair next to his bed._

_The long-haired boy looked at her. "Better than yesterday. How is Lee?"_

_She sighed. "He'll be fine. Gaara-san saved him."_

"_And the others?" He didn't show much emotion but he was glad that his teammate and friend was alright. _

"_Well, Shikamaru-kun is alright. He already left the hospital. His wounds weren't so bad. I can't believe I'm saying that but thanks to Temari."_

_Temari was still an awkward topic for Tenten. Since she humbled her that much at the Chunin Exams. "And the others…" she continued, "Choji-kun and Kiba-kun aren't in the best mood actually. Their injuries are pretty bad. But they will make it. And Naruto-kun? Well, you know him. He's loud and on edge like always. He wants to leave the hospital as fast as he can to search again for Sasuke-kun.", she looked down. Neji's eyes followed her._

"_I guess Tsunade-sama won't let him search again." she said._

"_They won't risk that Sasuke-kun may kill him. " She laughed sadly. "I feel so sorry…for both of them. Naruto did so much…to safe his best friend. And poor Sakura-chan…she's eclipsed. She didn't show it, but I know she is. She loved…loves Sasuke-kun with all her heart…"_

_Suddenly Neji touched softly her hand. "Tenten…" he whispered in a soft, very Un-Neji tone._

_She looked at him. A blush came upon her face. They were looking at each other. Not sure what to do. "Neji…" she whispered, "Promise me…that you will never leave me, ok?"_

_This was a surprise, even for a Hyuuga Neji. He softly stroked upon her hand. "I promise."_

"_Slept well, Sasuke?" Orochimaru hissed. _

"_I'm not here for a fuzzy chat." he answered coldly._

_Orochimaru smirked. "So? You'd like to start your special training?"_

"_Hn" Sasuke gave him a provocative glance._

"_I see. Follow me." Orochimaru walked to one of the backdoors. Sasuke followed. __**Finally we'll start!**_

_Kabuto walked next to Orochimaru. "So Orochimaru-sama, what are we doing today with that…" he looked at Sasuke, "With that arrogant Uchiha kid?"_

"_We?" Orochimaru asked disinterested. "What gave you the idea that you're allowed to watch the practice?"_

_Kabuto looked confused at his master. "Excuse me? I…think I don't understand…"_

"_You understand Kabuto. Go!"_

"_Bu…but Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto stumbled a bit hurt._

"_Kabuto…you'd like to clash against me?"_

_Kabuto realized what he had done. "No. Gomen nasai."_

_He left Orochimaru and Sasuke all alone, still not understanding what happened._

_He felt like being exchanged for something better._

_Orochimaru went outside. "So what do you think?" he asked Sasuke without looking at him._

_Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw. The complete backyard was nothing more than a big – no a really big training ground. There was truly everything the ninja heart needed. Space for fighting, trees for hiding, yes, there was even a lake. Sasuke won't admit it but he was impressed. The first thing he liked since the passed the gates of Otogakure. _

_Orochimaru looked triumphantly at the young Uchiha. "So, you like it?"_

"_Perhaps.", he said in his typical Sasuke tone. He didn't want to show Orochimaru his little triumph. And Sasuke knew Orochimaru expected him to be impressed._

_Shikamaru sat down at a wall next to the gate of Konohagakure. He enjoyed the fresh air and let himself falling into thoughts. _

_**The mission failed. My…mission failed…they're all bad injured…and what's with me? Nara Shikamaru the big loser…I am the one with the fewest wounds. **_

_He looked at his arm. __**Just a few scratches….it's all my fault…how could I ever do a mission again…**_

_It was untypical for Shikamaru to give up like that, and he knew it. But the happenings of the last days made him thoughtful. He always thought he is Nara Shikamaru, a great strategist and the only one who passed the Chunin Exam. Well, he never peddled with it, but he was surely proud of it. His parents were proud. His friends. And now? He laughed about himself. He got his first very important mission, everyone was counting on him and what did he? He flopped. _

"_To blame yourself will bring him home, neither." a voice said suddenly._

_He jerked. "And it won't make the wounds of your friends disappear."_

_The blond girl sat down next to him. "You?" he asked surprised._

"_Is that a warm welcome for your lifesaver?"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_She looked at the sky. She didn't want to face him. "I was worried about you Shikamaru."_

_His heartbeat went faster. "Worried about me? Why? I am okay…"_

"_No. You aren't.", she said shortly._

_How right she was. Nothing was okay. "Why are you caring?"_

"_Well, I guess you did a good job."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? The mission failed and everyone is in the hospital, except…"_

"_Except you?" she was now looking at him._

_He nodded slowly. "Is this so bad?"_

"_Yeah…I should lay there…not them."_

_She laughed. "What is so funny?" he snapped. _

"_Well, this sounds weird. Be happy you're not so injured."_

"_But it was my mission!"_

"_Yes and they all decided to follow on their own will. You couldn't see what's coming. No-one could! And no-one could know that the Uchiha guy decides to kill almost that stupid Naruto boy."_

"_But –"_

"_Face it Shikamaru! What happened is not your fault! So stop blaming yourself!"_

_Shikamaru didn't know what to say. That girl really freaked him out. She said exactly the right words. He knew she was right. It was hard for him to accept, but what happened was not his fault. He didn't know why things turning out that bad way. Maybe it was the destiny, maybe it was just an accident._

"_So…how long are you staying at Konoha?" he decided to change the topic. He stood already there as a fool, so why should he risk to make himself more ridiculous than he already was? _

"_Just this week. My brothers are injured too. But not that badly."_

_He suddenly felt a bit sad. "Oh, just a week…"_

_She smirked a bit. "Huh? That's sounds like…you will miss me?!"_

_Shikamaru tried to sound cool. "No. I just – "_

"_You will miss me.", she said again with an amused undertone._

_He looked away. "If you think so…"_

"_So…you have one week to pay me back!"_

_Now he was confused. "Pay you back?"_

"_Yes. Sure. I saved your life. And that twice! Think about a nice way to pay me back!"_

_She walked away. "Hey! Temari! What do you mean by that? What do you mean with "Twice"?" His words gave her a small smile but she decided to ignore him. She loved that little game they were both playing._

_He looked behind her and scratched his head. __**Troublesome woman.**_

_Sasuke looked up. __**Where is he? **__His eyes were searching for Orochimaru. __**Mmh…maybe I should use the Sharingan. **_

_Suddenly he felt a breath in his neck. __**What?**__ He turned around. _

_Orochimaru grinded coldly. At the same moment Sasuke decided to jump back he felt Orochimaru's knee in his stomach. _

"_You are too slow."_

_**Damnit! **__Sasuke looked at his new mentor. He jumped against him. _

_Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Such an obviously trick!"_

"_If you think!" Suddenly Sasuke disappeared in front of Orochimaru's eyes._

_**Mmh…where is he? **__He looked around. No Sasuke. __**Not bad. Nice trick.**_

"_Where are you? ", Orochimaru yelled._

_Just a the moment he felt a chakra behind him. "Here.", a cold voice said._

_Orochimaru turned slowly around._

_Sasuke gave him a cold smile. Fast as lightning he formed something with his fingers. _

_**Rats! **__Orochimaru thought. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke screamed._

_Orochimaru felt down. The whole power of Sasuke's chidori was a hard hit, even for the great emperor of Oto. _

_Sasuke breathed hardly. He looked at Orochimaru who lay in front of him._

"_That was very nice." Orochimaru said approvingly. He slowly stood up._

_Sasuke's eyes got wide. __**What? He…just stands up?**_

"_You don't have to be so shocked. My bones are hurting very much. Your attack was pretty hard."_

_Sasuke didn't know how to take Orochimaru's words. He didn't know if he should take it as a compliment or something else. _

"_It's enough for today." Orochimaru said._

"_What?" Sasuke didn't want to stop. Fighting was all he was living for now. He couldn't stop. He wanted to beat the old snake._

"_We're practicing for hours now. You are tired. And I don't wanna kill you. Well not now."_

"_Hn. You think I'm that weak?"_

"_No. But I had other ninjas to train before you. And I know how to do it."_

_He walked towards the door. Sasuke looked at his hands. __**My chidori wasn't really a help…**_

_He remembered the last hours. It was like an infinite loop. He did something and Orochimaru countered. Nothing he did was good enough to defeat him. Well, he didn't expected to defeat him on the first day, but he suddenly felt weak. But otherwise, Orochimaru couldn't defeat him, too. He touched his neck. His hand was on the curse seal. _

"_Orochimaru.", he said suddenly._

_Orochimaru turned around. "What?"_

"_Am I just that strong because of your curse seal?" he asked._

_Orochimaru looked confused. That was an interesting question. No-one asked him that before. But Sasuke needed to know. Was he just that strong because Orochimaru cursed him? Was he able to defeat Naruto because of that damned seal? That question occupied him for a long time now._

_His eyes stayed at Orochimaru. He waited for an answer._

"_Well, Sasuke. It's for sure my curse seal make you stronger." he said._

_Sasuke felt bad. __**It's true…**__He suddenly felt a sort of disappointment about himself._

"_The curse seal makes you stronger because it's setting free all the power within you. The power you don't know by yourself. And as a little bonus is that it helps me to control you from time to time." at the last part of his phrase he shot Sasuke a cold grin. _

_**It's all within me? **__"Satisfied now?" Orochimaru asked spiteful. _

"_Hn.", was Sasuke's only answer. But deep inside he was satisfied. It was a good feeling that it was actually his own strength._

_Kabuto watched them from behind. His chakra was dimmed, so that neither Orochimaru nor Sasuke could feel his presence. _

"_Orochimaru-sama is a way too nice to that arrogant Uchiha. I know he needs his body, but does it mean treating him kinda like a friend?"_

_Shikamaru walked down the streets. It dawned already and he felt a bit tired. Well, when did he not?_

_He was still thinking about Temari's words. __**That woman is too much for me.**_

_He watched the villagers who were doing their last transactions 'til the sun went totally down._

_Until something very strange caught his attention._

_There was stone. A walking stone. A very fast walking stone._

_**Am I loosing my mind, now?**_

_He scratched his head. Than he decided to follow the "walking-stone"._

_The stone walked faster and faster. He ran almost._

_Shikamaru jumped next to the stone. He realized than one of the stone's legs was lightly injured. He rolled his eyes. "Naruto.", he said. "Freeze!"_

_The stone suddenly turned around. "Naruto?" the stone said hasty, "I don't know a Naruto. You're mistaken! Sayonara!" He tried to walk on. Shikamaru jumped again in front of him. _

"_What are you doing, idiot?" he asked annoyed._

_The stone suddenly transformed into Naruto. "Gosh! Shikamaru! You are ruining my plan!"_

"_Plan? What plan? You should lie in the hospital! I thought Jiraiya-sama won't let you go."_

"_Well…" Naruto grinded goofily. "What Ero-Sennin does not see… "_

_Shikamaru clenched his fist. He quickly punched Naruto's head. _

"_Ouch! Shikamaru why are you doing this?"_

"_Are you crazy? You disguised yourself as a stone…you are trying to leave the village…and you are really thinking you'll find Sasuke alone?"_

"_Y…you know my great plan?"_

_Shikamaru punched him again. "Hey!" Naruto remonstrated. _

"_Naruto, go back. This is useless. You will get more trouble than needful." he said calm._

"_And what is if I'm doing not?" Naruto snapped._

_Shikamaru let out a deep sigh. "Than…" he took Naruto at his collar and pulled him back to the hospital._

_Naruto was still too injured to fight against it. The only thing he could do was screaming. And screaming. And more screaming._

_When they were finally back the hospital Shikamaru's eyes caught Jiraiya who was standing in front of the big building._

"_Aha! There he is!" Jiraiya cheered. "Thanks for taking care, Shikamaru-kun!"_

_Shikamaru handled the bleating Naruto to Jiraiya. "Yeah, yeah."_

_He waved his hands for goodbye and left them._

_**I need some sleep…**__he thought._

_Jiraiya gave Naruto a serious glance. "So…?"_

_Naruto smiled innocently. "So what, Ero-Sennin?"_

"_How could you disappear? I was watching you all the time."_

"_Well…there was this new medical ninja who looked after me. She had dark hair…was young…curvy…"_

_The elder ninja's mouth got wide. "Yeah…remember…"_

"_You were so busy with your perverse thoughts that I had enough time to escape."_

_Jiraiya looked at Naruto. __**Clever…**_

"_Don't do it again." he said seriously._

"_But Ero-Sennin! Sasuke needs me!"_

"_Naruto, he almost killed you! He left you there! He didn't want to come home!"_

"_Don't say something like that." Naruto whispered. _

"_Naruto…Even if you'll find him, what would you do?"_

_**Ero-Sennin is right…what would I do? I need to become stronger. I need to become so strong that I can bring him home. For Sakura-chan!**_

"_Jiraiya…could you train me?"_

_Jiraiya hesitated a bit. "I don't know if that's the best idea…"_

"_Please! I beg you! Train me, so that I could become strong to keep my promise!"_

_The Ero-Sennin smiled. __**This stubborn boy…**__"Fine. If our…great Hokage agreed. I will train you!"_

"_Jipppieee! Thank you Jiraiya!" Naruto jumped happily at the elder ninja._

"_Naruto, be careful you…"_

_Suddenly Naruto's eyes got wide. "MY LEG…MY ARM…!" he screamed._

_Jiraiya shook his head. __**That boy…**_

**Chapter 3 - End**


End file.
